Learn to be brave
by hogwartsasgardianprincess
Summary: Harry, Hermione, and Ron have left to destroy the horocruxes and Ginny is left behind at Hogwarts. What happens when Lord Voldemort learns about Harry's feelings for Ginny? Meanwhile, Ginny is still getting over being hurt by Tom. Yikes! Can someone say Drama?
1. The Feast

The cold, bitter autumn air burned my skin. The sun had just began to set, and was now resting on the horizon. The sky was a warm orange color, streaked with lilac, and the lake was dark blue, almost black. It was beautiful, but it only reminded me how completely and utterly alone I was. I knew that it would soon be dark, and I've always hated the dark. The war has only succeeded in making that worse. Now the dark harbors memories, and fears about all I've lost, because of the war. Harry, Hermione, and Ron have left to find and destroy the horocruxes. All of our friends have been affected it by it, and some of them are dead. Harry said, he wanted me to stay here, because 'he couldn't bear it if anything were to happen to me, because of who he was'. I know this is his way of telling me he doesn't need me. I felt the tears burning the corners of my eyes, but I can't cry. Harry doesn't want me to cry. He wants me to stay strong.

"Ginny, come inside, the banquet is about to start." Luna's voice carried over the lake. Her voice always made her sound like she was dreaming. She was always so calm.

Luna is unaware of what going on. She thinks everything will work itself out. I remember thinking like that, before I met Tom. He always told me things would work out, when I told him about Harry and I know that everything he said was a lie. He was never my friend. He never cared about my 'little-girl problems'. He used me to get close to Harry. I didn't know he was a younger versions of Voldemort, if I had I would have told Harry, or maybe I wouldn't have. I was a child. I had no idea what was going on and he manipulated that. How can I believe that things will change if I sit around and wait for Harry fix everything? I sigh, and bury my face in my knees, before replying.

"I'm coming, Luna." I stood up, brushing the grass off of my jeans," I need to go get dressed, save me a seat." I smiled. I knew that deep down she was worried, even though she thought things were going to work out. She knew we were still going to be affected by the ones we've lost.

"Okay, Ginny. You should cheer up, Harry, Hermione, and your brother will be back soon." She smiled, "And all your negative energy is attracting Calori Pixies." She added, before practically skipping inside.

I sighed, as I got ready for the banquet. It was strange that in such a short amount of time, everything had changed. I was once innocent, and naive. I now know that sometimes ignorance to the world around you can be bliss. I didn't worry about Voldemort, or Death Eaters attacking the castle in the middle of the night. I didn't worry about my family and friends being in a war against Voldemort or Professor Snape killing Dumbledore. I worried about how to get Harry to notice me. I worried about my hair being too red. I worried about Professor Snape taking points from Gryffindor, so we wouldn't get the house cup.

I slid into the dark green dress, despite it being the Slytherin color, emerald green is still one of my favorite colors. The dress has a tight-fitting top flares out at my waist. It is just above the knee, and it has mid-length lace sleeves. I curl my hair in ringlets and pull the top of it back. I looked in the mirror and decided I looked acceptable enough.

I picked up Crookshanks, Hermione had asked me to keep an eye on him while they were gone, "I wish Harry were here. He would tell me not to worry. He would tell me I wasn't alone, that I had him. I know he has to destroy the horocruxes and kill Voldemort, but I just wish for once I had someone to talk to. I mean, other than you, of course. I mean- not that you're not fun to talk to, but you're a cat." I sighed, again.

"You really believe Harry can defeat him?" I heard Pansy's nasally voice. "The greatest wizard of all time."

"Dumbledore is the greatest wizard of all time. What are you doing here, Parkinson?" I snapped.

"Well, he's dead and He-who-must-not-be-named isn' are you talking to a cat?" She mocked.

"It's my room. I can do what I want! How did you even get in the Gryffindor tower?"

"Your portrait is afraid of me. I realized you weren't at the banquet and I came to make sure you weren't…" She paused. "…up to something."

"You sound like Snape!" I laughed.

Pansy wasn't completely terrible, even though her dad was a Death Eater. He didn't pull her out of school like most of the parents had. I never really asked her why, I didn't think it really mattered. She was one of the few Slytherins left in the school. Malfoy, Zabani, Crabbe, and Goyle had been pulled out as soon as the news of the Dark Lord's return had reached the school.

"I knew that would make you smile, Blood Traitor."

I frowned at her, throwing her my best glare.

"Well, you've always had my best interest at heart, Parkinson." I snapped.

"I'm kidding! You don't have to bite my head off! I was trying to cheer you up!" She smiled, sheepishly.

My thoughts drifted to Harry, and the last time I saw him.

"_Ginny, listen..." he said very quietly, "I can't be involved with you anymore. We can't be together.'"_

"_It's for some stupid, noble reason, isn't it?" I didn't cry. I knew it hurt him, too._

"_Voldemort uses people his enemies are close to. He's already used you as bait once, and that was just because you're my best friend's sister. Think how much danger you'll be in if he knew how I felt about you. If he knew I was falling in love with you. He'll know, he'll find out. He'll try to get to me through you."_

"_What if I don't care?" I said, sadly._

"_I care" said Harry. "How do you think I would feel if this was your funeral... and it was my fault?"_

_I looked away from him, trying to distract myself by looking anywhere else._

"_I never really gave up on you" I said "not really. I always hoped... you'd notice me, but you've been too busy saving the wizarding world," I said. "Well I can't say I'm surprised. I knew this would happen in the end. I knew you wouldn't be happy unless you were hunting Voldemort. Maybe that's why I like you so much."_

"Are you crying?" I heard Pansy say.

I hadn't noticed that I was. "I guess, I am." I smiled. "Let's go down to the banquet, we don't want to worry them."

"Okay, are you sure you're okay, Weaslette?" Her face remained emotionless, true to her Slytherin heritage, but her voice was laced with genuine concern.

"I'm fine. Let's go." I reassured her.

We got to the doors of the Dining Hall, when I realized that I had forgotten to grab my wand. "I forgot something, I'll be right back."

"…'Kay I'll make sure to save you a seat if Looney forgot." She walked through the doors.

"Okay." I ran up the stairs to the Gryffindor common room, not bothering to slow down. Until I ran into Snape.

"Watch where you are going, you insolent child! Why aren't you at the banquet, Weasley?"

I looked up at the headmaster. "I'm sorry, Headmaster Snape!" I apologized, trying my best not to hide the sarcasm in my voice. "I was on my way to the Gryffindor common-room. I forgot my wand…."

"Very well, you may go get it, but that is 50 points from Gryffindor for running in the hallway! You should be thankful I am so kind or I might have given you detention for your reckless behavior."

"Thank you, Professor Snape!" I walked around him. I wasn't in the mood to anger the greasy-haired git.

I entered my room and looked for my wand. It should have been on my nightstand, but it wasn't I looked under the bed, and heard a voice behind me.

"Would you happen to be looking for this?" His voice was the same way I remembered it, snake-like.

I turned around. "Yes, I am." I held my hand out, attempting to hide my fear. I wasn't sure how he had gotten here, but I wasn't a child anymore. I had to remain calm.

He looked the same way I remembered him. He had the same pale blonde hair of a Malfoy, and the cold glint in his otherwise alluring eyes. The corners of his mouth were turned up in a smirk, like they always were.

"Now, Ginny. You couldn't think it would be that easy. Not even you are that dull." His smirk widening.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" I snapped.

"You have grown quite bold over the years. I wish to remind you who you are talking to, Blood Traitor." His eyes, shifted from the cold, unfeeling glare to a new dangerous glint.

"I have to get back to the banquet. Pansy and the others are waiting for me. Why don't you crawl back to the Dark Lord?"

I knew he was working for the Dark Lord, it was evident by the Dark Mark on his arm. Memories flood back to me.

_Dear Tom,_

_Harry will never notice me. I try and try, but I'm invisible._

_~Ginny_

_ Dear Ginevra,_

_ Harry will come around. You have to remember he is a child, I was a child once. Everything will work out in the end. Now, tell me about Harry, it will make you feel better._

_ ~Tom _

_ Dear Tom,_

_ Okay… Harry is the bravest guy, I know. He defeated Lord Voldemort. He even gave me the courage to say his name, most people call him you-know-who or he-who-must-not-be-named. He's awful and now, because of him Harry doesn't have a mom or dad. He lives with his mom's sister and her husband and son. They are so mean to him. I just wish he didn't have to go home to those terrible people. Mom wants Harry to come stay with us this summer, because she thinks he needs a break from Muggles. I don't know much about muggles, but from what I know from Harry about his aunt, they are awful! I have to go Tom. Harry, Ron and Hermione are letting me tag along at Hogsmeade._

_ ~Ginny_

_Dear Ginevra,_

_Enjoy your time with the boy who lived. I will be waiting until you choose to write to me again. _

_ ~Tom_

I stormed out of the room and out of the Gryffindor common area, before I allowed a tear to fall. I reach the dining hall and sit across from Pansy. I somehow know it's not over. I decide against telling Luna or Neville, and I know I can't trust Snape. He may be an Order member, but I know he is also working with the Dark Lord. I finally decide that Harry and Ron do not need to know until the time comes. I know I need to tell someone, though. I decided it should be…

"Weaslette, are you sure you're okay? I mean, you're scaring the first-years with your silence." Pansy said.

"I just have a lot on my mind." I say, I a dreamy-voice reminding my slightly of Luna's. "I think I should go to bed."

"Okay-y." She looked suspicious, but thankfully didn't say anything.

I stopped by the Owlry and sent a letter to Lupin, telling him to not let anyone know until I was aware of the intentions. I tried to sound calm, because an Order member wouldn't let this get to them. I told him that if he saw Hermione he could tell her, but only her. I, then went to my room closing and locking the door and decided to take a shower.

When I got out I changed into my pajamas. Harry's Quidditch jersey and black shorts. I liked the way it smelled. He gave it to me for that reason. I pulled my hair into a bun on top of my head. I knew someone was in the dorm. I could hear the shuffling of paper and someone opening my chest. I reached for my emergency wand in the bathroom cabinet, after I realized that I left my other wand with Malfoy. I opened the door to look around the room, but saw nothing.

"I know you're there, Ginevra." His snake-like voice, purred. I had to remind myself I wasn't a child anymore, and I shouldn't be afraid.

"Why are you still here? I thought I made it clear you were not welcome." I attempted to find my Gryffindor courage, in front of the Slytherin.

"Yes, I believe you did, but Lord Voldemort sent me."  
"What do you mean? Why did he send you? Are you here for Harry?"

"One question at a time, dear Ginevra." I frowned at the way he addressed me. The way HE used to. "I was removed from Hogwarts so I could serve the Dark Lord, like my father. After I was given the Dark Mark, quite painfully I might add, I was sent to do random errands for him, nothing to be concerned about. People, typically ladies tend to react well to me, as you might have guessed." He smirked. "I was on my way to find a particular lady, Cho Chang, because of Harry's crush. When we ran into Harry, unfortunately and during the battle, Lord Voldemort's mind was connected to Harry's mind and you can only guess what he found." His smirk grew, "You. He found memory upon memory of Harry and you. Your first date, the first day you met, the day he saved you, the day you first kissed him."

"Harry and I are only friends."

"Oh, but that matters not. Is this about the day he left, we saw that memory, too. He made his love for you, clear."

"What does it matter? Harry left me to hunt horocruxes! The war had to come before me! He loves the wizarding world more!" I didn't want to talk about this.

"Are you sure? I remember the boy who lived as being, selfish, unwilling to think about anyone but himself, and reckless." I started to interrupt and tell him he was wrong, but he held up a hand. "When someone is selfish, they think of things sometimes people as objects. If he truly does love you, I believe he would come after you, if you were to…fall into the dark lord's clutches."

"You will only succeed in making him angry and wasting his time. I would like my wand back, now."

"I can't do that, I'm sorry, Ginevra. I think that would only complicate things."

"Malfoy, Merlin you can be an idiot!" I was more annoyed that angered by him.

"Stupefy!" He suddenly flung the spell my way.

I dodged it almost effortlessly.

"Petrificus Totalus!" I shouted pointing the emergency wand at him.

He dodged and I think I imagined a look of pity. "I didn't want to do this! Sectumsempra!" My eyes widened with shock as the spell hit me. Blood spurted from my chest, and I felt as though I were on fire.

-A/N To Elizabeth… Who supports my pairings EVEN though she thinks they are 'weird'! 3 3 3


	2. Return of the Serpent

The room was cold and damp. I lifted my head off the cold hard ground and felt sticky liquid run down my neck onto my back.

"Anyone there?" I called out into the dark. "Malfoy, you prat, are you there?"

"Silence, Blood Traitor!" Bellatrix's malicious voice called out somewhere in the distance. "You're annoying, my lord."

"The order will be here any minute to kick your master's butt, unless I beat them to it."

Bellatrix came into my line of vision, her face was twisted into a scowl. "How dare you? You insolent little girl, you dare insult the dark lord!"

"Your dark lord isn't so great. He will be defeated by Harry, you'll never win!" I smirked.

Her hand came across my face and I felt my ears ring. The smack echoed across the empty room.

"That's enough, Bellatrix." The calm, but raspy voice spoke.

"Yes, my lord." She bowed her head.

"I see the Malfoy boy has succeeded in bringing you to me." He hissed.

I stayed silent, refusing to look at him. My mind raced. It was him. The one who had plagued my thoughts for the last five years. If I wasn't so disgusted by the fact that he had murdered my loved ones, I would have blushed.

_ Dear Tom,_

_I'm glad I have you, no-one else understands. It's like we belong together! Promise me you'll never leave. I don't know what I'd do without you. Harry and Ron are so mean, and Hermione is too consumed with her books to ever care anymore!_

_ Dear Ginevra,_

_I will always be here. You'll never have to fear losing me. You will always have me. Tell me about The-Boy-Who-Lived. _

_ Dear Tom,_

_Harry thinks he's so much better than everyone else, because he defeated the dark lord, but he just got lucky. His mom's love protected him. There's nothing special about him. I hate him!_

Now, with the dark lord standing in front of me, I feel bile rise in my throat, but I swallowed it down. I won't give him power over me.

"I asked you a question, Ginevra. I recommend you to answer it." His voice didn't rise, but it was laced with venom.

This wasn't Tom. Tom was... who am I kidding the real Tom was nothing like I thought he was. I thought he was kind and understanding. I thought I loved him. The real Tom was manipulative and evil. There had to be a time when he was innocent, there had to be good in there. I have to believe that.

"Ginevra, look at me." His voice was soft, and almost resembled Tom's, she couldn't bring herself to do it.

"Look at me!" He yelled, grabbing my head and snatching it to face him. Pain shot through my head and my vision began to blurred. When it cleared, I was staring directly into his eyes. Tom's eyes. Tears stung my eyes, My head was pounding, and began to feel heavy. Blood began to pour from my head slowly. His eyes held my gaze as I felt myself slipping into sleep. "Tom." I choked out, before fainting.


	3. Tom Riddle's Diary

_A/N _Please review! If you have any idea you'd like me to incorporate please tell me. I'd love to hear what you have to say! I forgot to do my disclaimer in the first two chapters, so here it is...

Disclaimer: I sadly, with much reluctance admit that I do not, in fact, own Harry Potter. -sigh-

_Dear Tom,_

_ You went to Hogwarts once, what house where you in? I bet it was Ravenclaw, because you're so smart! _

_ -no reply-_

_ _Tom?__

I opened my eyes and peered around the room, trying to keep my body still, so that no-one would realize I was awake. The first thing I saw was... Severus Snape.

"Nice to see you awake, Miss Wesley." His calm voice spoke.

I remained silent, but sat up, since there was no point in pretending anymore.

"How is your head? I'm afraid we almost lost you." He continued.

"What am I doing here, Snape?"

"We need to lore Potter here. The only way to do that is to have you here."

"What makes you say that? Harry broke up with me."

His face remained passive, except for the small twitch of his eye and the reference to my first year.

"Harry seems to think he is protecting you, and Wesley is your brother, so he'll have Harry come here."

"Yeah, right. Ron hides behind me when he sees a spider, I doubt he'll risk it."

I believe he almost smiled at my comment, but then again, he never smiled.

"My Lord, will be here to speak to you shortly, please be on your best behavior."

"You can't honestly believe I would be civil to THAT man."

"Yes, I can."

Just as he finish, a Death-Eater I didn't recognize entered.

"My Lord, has requested entry. Severus please come with me." Snape stood casting me one more glance on his way out.

"My Lord, shall enter."

"I thought you said he 'requested entry', can't I deny." I joked.

The Death-Eater clearly didn't get the joke, because he looked at me like I'd grown a second head. I felt the need to explain. "Close your mouth, you'll catch flies. It was a joke."

"You little Blood-Traitor! How dare you insult me?"

"Always so serious, what's with you pure-blood supremacist?"

"I oughta." He growled.

"You 'oughta' what? Already resulting to using your fist? I was under the impression we were becoming friends." I pouted.

"That will be enough, thank you." The voice of the dark-lord spoke.

"Yes, My Lord." He bowed leaving the room.

"You have a knack for getting yourself into trouble." He spoke causally.

"Like I haven't heard that before." _Remain calm, don't show him fear. _I thought to myself, but that didn't stop my breath from quickening.

" Potter will be here any minute to rescue you, do you wish for me to tell him anything before I kill him?" He smirked, his voice was cold, nothing like Tom's.

"As if, how many times have you failed in killing him? Lets count, shall we. You failed when he was one, then you failed when you took over the D.A.D.A professor. You failed when you were in horocrux form. You failed during the Tri-Wizard tournament. You'll never beat him."

The entire time he just stood there. "I underestimated Potter, I now know what he is capable of, I will not fail again, I assure you. This time, I have something he wants."

"You honestly think he'll come for me? Isn't it obvious? He left me, because he doesn't think I'm strong enough or smart enough to fight. I was a liability. He won't come to save me, he'll come for the chance to kill you."

"Well said, but you're wrong. He knows he can't kill me."

"-because he hasn't destroy all eight horocruxes."

"Eight?" He said, cautiously.

"Seven. I meant seven." I knew at that moment I had screwed up.

_I knocked on the door._

_"Miss Wesley, please come in." Dumbledore said._

_"Hello, Headmaster, you called me here."_

_"Yes, I have, we have important matters to discuss, but I need your word that what I say here will not leave this room."_

_"You have my word." I said._

_"Good, now would you like a Lemon Drop?"_

_"No, thank you." I smiled at the twinkle in his blue eyes._

_He pulled a vile of purple liquid out of his pocket, and handed it to me._

_"What is this?"_

_"It is a collection of memories, some are mine and others I have gathered over the years. I have made a potion out of them."_

_"Do I deliver it to Harry?"_

_"No, this is not for Harry to know, I'm afraid. This is for you. Drink the potion."  
_

_I put the vile to my lips and memories flooded into me._

_Harry's parents at Hogwarts. Harry being born. The order being established. Harry's parents dying. Dumbledore leaving Harry on the muggles door step. Dumbledore discovering that Harry was a horocrux. Harry fighting Voldemort in the Tri-Wizard tournament._

"Did you?" I could practically see the sarcasm dripping out of his lips.

"Yes. I did." I gritted my teeth as he tried to push himself into my mind. I had to fight it.

"What have you to hide, then?" He inquired.

"Plenty of things, I've had an interesting past few years."

"You can't lie to me, and you can't fight me. I will find out what your hiding."

I realized a moment too late that he was trying to distract me. He pushed himself into my mind searching for the memory, by the time I pushed him out he had already seen what he wanted to.

"Interesting, what else do you know?" He demanded.

"I'll never tell you. Dumbledore trusted me, I will always stay loyal to him."

"Foolish Gryffindor pride." He sneered, at this point he was done listening to my sarcasm, his temper was beginning to rise."We'll defiantly have to get rid of that.

"Oh, and here I thought we were really hitting it off." I smirked, feeling a new-found confidence pour over me.

"We are far from 'hitting it off' as you have said, Blood-Traitor."

"What's this? You've reduced yourself to name calling?" _From the look in his eyes, I knew I'd struck a nerve.  
_

"Watch your tongue girl." He warned.

"How am I suppose to do that exactly." _You have to make him angry.__  
_

"I will not warn you again." He said, hissing.

"Am I making you angry?"

"I demand you be taught a lesson!" He exclaimed raising his voice for the first time, I'd clearly gotten under his skin. "Severus, I summon you, immediately." Snape walked through the door, not even a second later. "Yes, My Lord."

"Take this girl to the holding cell, she will remain there until Potter arrives."


End file.
